Future Leaders of iacon
by Angelwings Star
Summary: My take on the great war and how it beagan.the next chapter to Schools out. who will be president you decide!the reason i am asking you is because if i choose Optimus, well you know how megs is if he looses.


Future Leaders of Iacon

By Angelwings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Zip, Zero, Zilch!

The G1 are getting ready for the high school debates as Optimus, Megatron, and Starscream start writing their speeches! As they prepare for the debates Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker have something in store for Megatron! So get ready for Part 4

Part 4

Chapter 7

Hmm. another Monday is here. School begins when the bell rings.

Megatron: What where you thinking!

Starscream: But I didn't do any thing!

Megatron holds up the list for the Presidents.

Megatron: THEN WHAT IS THIS!

Starscream: The list of the class presidents.

Megatron: Exactly! What in Primus made you think you could win!

Megatron's optics glared a bright crimson. Starscream had to choose his words carefully.

Starscream: Once I became President I would've handed it over to you!

Megatron: How come I don't believe you! I should blast you where you stand for just being programmed!

Megatron stands up and aims his Fusion Canon.

Starscream: No, wait! You need me!

Megatron: How do I need you? You're nothing but scrap heap!

Starscream: Please Megatron! I will give you the chair once I win.

Megatron: That is if you win!

Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave and Dirge start's laughing.

Starscream: Please DON'T Shoot! (Starscream is on knees and starts to beg).

Megatron: Hmmm. This will be an interesting race after all! I can't wait until I can smear your tunnel drone carcass in the debates! Mwahahahahahahaha!

In the Lunch room

Prowl: What are some of the issues you would like to discuss?

Prime: Slag, I'm only in it for the satisfaction of beating Megatron. I have no other debates.

Jazz: We'll just have to get some then!

Hot Rod: Maybe we can like hand out a questionnaire?

Prime: Frag! I have no clue! Like lets not!

The bell rings for the five minute warning of being late.

Prime: Let's get to class!

Meanwhile

Swipe: I hope Sunny won't mind me borrowing his wax. For our prank

Grab Sunnys last can'o'wax and shuts their locker

Swipe: I'll get my brother and the school. Bwahahahahahahah (walks down the hall to the classroom.).

He heads to class to meet his twin and the group.

Classroom

Sunny: What took yeah?

Swipe: I forgot something.

Sunny: O.O.

The teacher-bot walks in.

Teacher-bot: Good morning class! as she sits down she slides off her seat

Everyone laughs! Swipe smiles proudly!

All: Good morning.

Teacher-bot: I'm going to take role.

Megatron: That's the first!

Soundwave nods in agreement.

Teacher-bot: Ironhide!

Hide: Here!

Teacher-bot: Elita-one!

Elita: Here!

Teacher-bot: Hot Rod!

Hot Rod: Yo!

Teacher-bot: Jazz!

Jazz: Here!

Teach-bot: Megatron!

Megatron: And its LORD Megatron to you!

Teacher-bot: Yeah whatever. Soundwave!

Soundwave: Affirmative!

Teacher-bot: okay. Starscream!

Starscream: As your class president I'll ….

Megatron: Shut up you fool. She just wants to know if you're here! Dork!

Sunstreaker: Of course he's here! He's the head nerd!

The entire class starts cracking up as Starscream takes his seat!

Starscream: Humph! (mutters) I'll show you geeks!

Teacher-bot: Alright that's enough! Let's continue.

Teacher-bot: Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are here. Optimus Prime!

Optimus: Here.

Teacher-bot:Dirge!

Dirge: Present!

Teacher-bot: Thundercracker and Skywarp are here. Okay let's begin class.

Teacher-bot: Now put you data pads away we are have a test.

Students: Moans

Teacher-bot: Now, now it's not that horrendous. But it will help me to know where you are at this point in the semester. You have 45 cycles.

Students: Groan.

45 cycles later the students are done.

Teacher-bot: don't for get about your paper on Cybertrons Beauty and what it means to you!

Announcements

Alpha: good morning students. I hope your ready for your debates those of you who are running for class president. They will be held this evening. In front of your parents….

Megatron, Prime and Starscream: WHAT!

Alpha continues: So I hope you're all prepared. This will be a memorable debate.

Sideswipe and Sunny snicker.

bell rings indicating class has begun

Optimus: oh this is just perfect!

Sunny: Yeah, our prank will be in front of everyone!

Optimus: No I mean I am not ready!

Hot Rod: I know end it with party on dudes. That'll get their attention!

Optimus: Hmmmm!

Prowl: Well, what needs to be fixed around here?

Optimus: Well….the copier sucks! And the lockers never open when you need them to.

Prowl: Hm... What about passing periods?

Optimus: What about them?

(The teacher goes on about what Cybertrons beauty means to her and how she has had to write this when she was their age!).

Hot Rod: There too short. At my old school we had almost 15 cycles in stead of 5.

Prowl: Well I for one would like to cut down on costs of data books.

Swipe: And I thought you where going to say something useful!

Prowl: That was being useful. But of course you loose your data books the beginning of the first week! On purpose!

Jazz: What about having music in the classrooms? I for one would like that!

Blaster: We don't have enough social engagement.

Swipe: (while scratching his head): Huh?

Sunny: HE MEANS WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH PARTIES!muttersstupid!

Swipe: You don't have to yell. The teachers are looking right at us!

Sunnys face blushes with embarrassment.

Swipe: what about more free periods and less classroom time!

Tracks: For once he said something useful!

Sunny: I know

Swipe: And for once you two agreed on something!

Rumble raises his hand: Can I use the copier I have to make copies for the presidential election

Teacher bot: yes you can, but be quick about it. I will start to assigning homework for tonight!

Rumble mutters: Slag chance!

Optimus: That little slagger!

Prowl: what?

Optimus: he's making copies.

Jazz: Never mind him. So what do you have so far? Or have you even thought about it?

Optimus: Yeah I have thought about it. I do have kind of a rough draft.

Everyone: O.O.

Optimus clears throat: Good afternoon! Students! Teachers! Femmes! I have one question. How do you want for President? I believe in faster passing periods, better energon. And that drone of a coping machine needs to be fixed. Freedom is the right of all sentient students! So make the right choice and vote for me! And PARTY ON DUDES!

Somewhere a Cybertronian cricket chirps!

Prowl: Err... Not bad. But I don't think you can say drone in a speech. Especially a school speech in front of your creators!

Optimus: Do you have to be so tactical about it!

Blaster: Maybe have some more punch lines! And since it will be in the evening maybe you should say good evening! The party on dudes was a nice add on! we see Blaster giving a thumbs up

Megatron walks up behind Prime: Nice speech made me want to fall in to a pit! And the teachers aren't that boring! Talk about a SNORE.

Prime: Yeah and I bet you had to look in the data-dictionary just for the word good!

Megatron: Ouch! Make the best mech win!

Starscream: Which we all know that it will be ME!

Prime: I take that back Megs He'd half to look in the data-dictionary; you'd have to look in recycling bins for your words!

Everyone: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bell Rings

Well it's an end of a tiring day at high school. What's in store for the next period! Well I am waiting to find out who'll win the debates. And what is taking rumble so long for the copier? And the finally is coming up so I hope your ready for it!


End file.
